


Shipping Pricefield

by Taystie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Chloe POV, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, LIS, Love, Max POV, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, My First Fanfic, Romance, Ryan Caulfield - Freeform, Sub Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Vanessa Caulfield - Freeform, chloe price - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, max and chloe, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taystie/pseuds/Taystie
Summary: This is a Life is Strange AU. Max still leaves after William's death. Rachel is alive. There is no tornado. There is no rewind power for Max. Both Chloe and Max are upset with each other not keeping in touch. They both have turned to similar ways of coping with their reality. Will they ever rekindle their friendship after growing five years apart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Life is Strange AU fan fiction :) Hope you guys enjoy. Reader feedback is much appreciated. Hella chapters and updates on the way!

It was dark. It was raining. It was warm, but the two best friends could not have felt any colder. Headphones in her ears, Max Caulfield stares blankly out of the car window passing by a sign saying "Leaving Arcadia Bay" as lightning lit up the sky nearby.Her and her parents are on the way to Seattle. Tears stream down her freckled face parallel to the rain that begins to drop from the storm clouds above. She couldn't stay.

Laying on her bed in her dimly lit room, Chloe Price inhales the smoke from her joint and exhales as tears pours from her electric blue eyes. She was alone. Abandoned. When she needed her most, her best friend Max left. The sound of thunder roars over the Koethe song that is playing on her Hi-Fi system.

 

_Starstruck for the first time in a long time_

_This is not goodbye I swore I'd be by your side_

_Forever oh forever_

_Take it back to the start we can try it again_

_This is not the end say this is not the end_

_Forever oh forever..._

 

We promised we would stay in touch. We promised we would call. We promised we would text. We didn't. This was five years ago.


	2. Who Am I?

**Max POV**

I wake up startled to my alarm clock screaming into my ear that it's 8:00 in the morning. I slam the clock off the dresser. I couldn't remember the last time I woke up this early. Summer vacation was over.

_Fuck_.

_This is what I get for not packing yesterday..._

I groan and sit up with my legs dangling over the edge of my bed. I rub the fairy dust from my eyes and begin to focus on myself in the reflection of the mirror. My brunette-colored hair is a mess. I remember how easy it was to maintain when it was shorter, but that was when I was 13 - I'm 18 now. My locks are a lot longer now as it reaches the bottom half of my back. I stand up to get a closer look at my face.

_No pimples, but a hell of a lot of freckles. If I had a dollar for every freckle..._

I chuckle at the thought. I took a quick shower and stood in front of my closet for what felt like forever. I put on a pretty revealing thin black tank top with a skull and purple roses on it, and ripped blue jeans. I slid on some purple socks and my black on black converse sneakers. My amethyst crystal necklace is perfect for this outfit. A few spurts of my 'Lola' Marc Jacobs perfume and I'm ready to go.

Two hours of packing later I was ready to head out the door, camera in hand. Today is the day. Today is the day I leave Seattle and head back to Arcadia Bay after five long years. I can't wait. This is where I grew up. Not to mention that Blackwell Academy's photography program is my number one priority. Photography is my main release from my shitty family and my shitty reality. I've been taking photos for as long as I can remember.. I also can't help but remember that five years ago they ripped me apart from my best friend Chloe...

_Ex-best friend Chloe. Not one phone call. Not one text. Fuck her._

I instantly erase her from my thoughts as I throw the rest of my bags in the trunk of my father's car. I turn my mind to hyping myself up.

_Who am I? I'm Max Caulfield. I'm not the self-conscious, goody two-shoes, shy hippie I was back then. I'm still a geek, a dork, a nerd. Ready to tear up the worl-_

"Ready to go, Maxine?" my father asks waiting impatiently interrupting my thoughts.

"Max!  _Never_  Maxine! Ready as I'll ever be, Dad" I say with a smart ass tone as I got in the car and slip on my headphones. We head down the road that lead straight to Arcadia Bay with my indie music whispering...

_From cloudy sky to stormy sea_

_When part of you is part of me_

_Give me time and give me space_

_I've found my way back to this place..._

**Chloe POV**

My bedroom is clouded by the smoke of the blue dream marijuana I'm exhaling from my lungs as I stare at my ceiling. It's almost suffocating. Waking and baking is how I like it. I crave it. A dark blue beanie covers my short blue hair with roots dyed light purple. My light blue boxers and navy T-shirt are my choice for pajamas. Comfortable as fuck.

_I don't want to get out of bed...19 years old and I still can't get my shit together._

_Fuck. My. Life._

My thoughts get lost to the punk-rock music that's blasting angry rhythmic guitar chords. Music is life. No one is home. I would get in so much trouble if someone was. I lay in my bed for another half hour until my daze snaps from the vibration and sound of my ringtone coming from my phone on the nightstand. I groan and sit up grabbing it. It's a text from my best friend.

**Rachel:**  Price! Get the fuck out of bed and meet me at the hideout xo

I send a quick reply.

**Chloe:**  OMW damn. I'm hella hungry!

**Rachel:**  Fine. Eggs and bacon at Two Whales??

**Chloe:**  Duh!

She knows me so well.

I reluctantly get my lazy ass out of bed to take a shower. I reek with the stench of cigarettes and booze. In a flash I throw on my favorite beanie, a white tank top with a black skull, ripped pale blue jeans, suspenders, black leather jacket, boots, and my chain necklace with three dangling bullet shells. I bolt down the stairs and snatch my truck keys from the kitchen table right before I slam the door shut to my house.

_Another shitty day in Arcadia bay!_

My stomach growls as I climb into my pick-up and turn on the ignition. Starving, I recklessly hurry out of the driveway not paying attention to any of my blind spots. An oncoming car blares it's horn and screeches it's brakes just barely missing me. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

_My bad, dude._


	3. Glimpses

**Max POV**

"What the fuck!" I vaguely hear my dad holler out as I slam my head into passenger window. Rude awakening much? I must've fallen asleep. I rub my eyes and begin to focus them on the old beat up pick-up truck that was right next to me. My vision was blurry, but my attention was quickly drawn to the blue hair of the female driver.

_Who is that?_

Before I could make out her face she slams on the gas and takes off as the stoplights turn green leaving us in the dust.

"Are you okay?" My dad asks with a concerning voice.

"I'll live, Dad. What happened?" I ask rubbing the new knot on my head.

"Another crazy teen driver that should have never gotten a license" he sighs.

As my dad is driving I notice that I'm finally back in Arcadia Bay. Nothing has changed. The old diner, Two Whales, was still there. We drive through the suburban neighborhoods and I instantly remember where we are. Where I used to live. Where Chloe lives. Or used to live. Memories came flooding back to me like a rogue wave. Out of no where, a feeling of uncertainty –no- nervousness, began to creep through to the pit of my stomach. I haven't seen or spoken to Chloe since the day I left the bay. As much as I try to push her out of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop wondering. Is she still here? Is she even alive?

_Why do I care so much? She never called or texted ..._

She still was my best friend. I miss her. I'm relieved from my thoughts as my dad tries to get my attention as he parks in front of the school.

"Max? We're here," he turns to look at me.

"Finally. Took long enough," I say with a little bit of attitude.

"I don't know where this attitude came from, Maxine, but I hope while you're here you grow up a little," my dad says to me with a stern look in his eyes.

"Gee dad, if you and mom didn't take me away five years ago maybe, just maybe, I would have grown up here and turned into the perfect angel you guys wanted me to be. Also, Max! Never Maxine!"

"Okay, ' _Max_.' I know it must have been hard to leave your friends, but you have to understand that I had a family I needed to provide for. I needed that job. You can resent me all you want, but promise me while you're here you'll try to understand..." He spoke with sadness lingering in his voice.

"You're still our baby girl, and we don't want you going downhill in life."

"Downhill? Coming back is going to be the best thing happens to me. Not to mention that I worked my ass off for his full-ride scholarship, Dad. Stop worrying. It's time for the little bird to leave the nest."

He sighs but nods his head in agreement. His little girl has grown up. A few hours of helping Max getting situated in her dorm, he leaves back for Seattle.

I hated my parents for making me move, but I still love them. I still want to make them proud, but I've changed a lot within the past few years. In a sense, it was a blessing in disguise. Or was it? Leaving hardened me. I gained a little attitude. At the same time I'm still fundamentally the same with my nerdy and dorky qualities. Photography made me more observant, and more curious to explore the world on my own. I'm not so shy anymore. I used to follow Chloe around like a lost puppy, so naturally when we separated I had grab the rest of the world by the balls.

_Chloe... Fuck it's hard not to think about her._

**Chloe POV**

After my near-death experience, I pull up at the stop light next to the car that almost smashed into my ass. I look over at a young girl sitting in the passenger seat rubbing her head. Oops. Deciding to avoid any eye contact, I stare straight ahead until the light switches to green. I turn up the rock station and I floor it. My mind switched elsewhere. Food.

_I'm starving._

I pull up into the Two Whales parking lot and make my way into the diner. I see Rachel Amber at our usual booth with food already on the table. My angel. Her long blonde hair and model appearance is always a sight for sore eyes. I adore her. She's pretty much perfect. I couldn't help but look at the way her blue feather earrings compliments her facial features. She's gorgeous. I grin and swiftly take my seat across from her and start digging in.

"Hungry much? Jesus," Rachel laughs while watching me eat like a hungry dog.

"Hey I almost died today. Nearly shit my pants." I say with my mouth full of food.

"Oh? I thought the mighty Chloe Price wasn't afraid of anything??" she bursts out laughing.

I swallow my food. "Me? Afraid?! I guess I was scared I was gonna die hungry!" I rebuttal joining in on the laughter.

Rachel and I continue small talk until we finish our breakfast and head over to the junkyard. It's our secret hideout. A diamond in the rough. Ever since my dad died home was never the same. Especially since my mom remarried the step-douche David. It's my home away from home. I spent countless hours alone here ever since then. Ever since Max left me...

_Max...Why did you disappear from my life?_

I stop thinking about Max when I my mind shifts to Rachel. Rachel is my life now. She helps me escape from reality. Drugs, alcohol, parties, you name it. Not to mention sexual experimentation. She's just as crazy as I am if not crazier. Speaking of drugs, we decide to blaze the day away and Rachel tells me that a band is playing at old barn later tonight and we're going. Awesome. Exactly what I need right now.

**Max POV**

Exhausted, I lay on my bed staring at the wall of polaroid photos pinned up next to me. It took me forever to straighten out my room, but I got it done. The hipster side of my definitely came out in the way I designed my room. I can't seem to escape that side of me. My attention is grabbed by the sound of girls gossiping through the paper-thin walls of the dorm. Me, being as nosy as ever, leans my ear against the wall and hears the girls briefly discussing about a concert that is going to be played at the old barn tonight.

The old barn? I vaguely remember where that is in the middle of the forest. In the middle of no where practically. I throw on a gray hoodie and decide that I'm going to sneak out past dorm curfew to get some shots of taboo with my camera. Finally free to do whatever I want. My parents never let me do anything.

It's past 10:30 at night when I finally get outside. I begin my hike through the familiar forest path that is surrounded by the echoes of crickets chirping and the cool wind whistling through the tree leaves. I'm guided by the light of a full moon that's showing it's face tonight. A few minutes later I hear the faint sounds of music playing. I'm definitely going in the right direction.

I get to the barn and notice some sketchy drunks outside and decide to sneak in through the side door. The atmosphere inside of the barn was hypnotizing. It was loud. It was chaotic. There is a shit ton of people drinking, smoking, and jamming out to the music being played. I needed to get closer. A snapshot of the band secretly playing inside of an old barn would be a perfect addition to my photo collection.

The closer I try to get to the musicians, the more people there are moshing. For a brief moment I pondered if it was worth the trouble endangering myself for this picture. Fuck it.

_I'm not a little chicken shit._

I began shoving my way through the crowd and bump against two punk girls by accident.

"What the hell? Excuse yo-"

"Fuck  _off_. "

I immediately interrupt the girl speaking without even looking at her and make my way through the crowd. Yes, I was rude as fuck, but I didn't feel like dealing with any bullshit at the moment. I needed to fill my photography cravings. Now.

**Chloe POV**

"What the hell? Excuse yo-"

"Fuck  _off_." was all the rude little hippie says when she shoves by me and Rachel. What the fuck is her problem? I notice the camera she is holding and her long brunette hair. Her voice was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't pin-point where I had heard it before. I couldn't catch her face either. Annoyed, I left Rachel to jam out to go outside for a cigarette.

_Who the fuck was that?_

Curious of the girl, Rachel follows the hipster into the crowd. She loses sight of her and decides to just lose herself into the metal music playing. She dances with the crowd, hands in the air, and twirls around only to be greeted with a camera flash. She stops and briefly locks eyes with the freckled-faced hippie with the camera. Three seconds felt like an eternity until the crowd moves in and disrupts her gaze.

**Max POV**

The crowd was lit. I notice a punk chick jamming out and decide that it would be the perfect picture to take with her dancing with the metal band in the background on stage. Just as I go to snap the picture she turns around and her eyes lock on with the lens to my camera. My camera flashes.

_Shit!_

I couldn't help but stare back into those hazel eyes. She is beautiful, like a model. Stunned, I stood there speechless, helpless. The crowd moves in breaking our stare-down. I thank the gods.  _Way_  too close for comfort. I grab the photo and shove it in my back pocket. Time to get the hell out of here. I turn around and make way towards an exit when an unfamiliar hand takes hold of mine and swings me around.

"Hey, wait," her voice pierces my soul and sends shivers down my spine as I face the subject of my photo. She's about the same height as I am wearing a blue plaid shirt. Her hair was braided and up in a ponytail. Ripped dark blue jeans. I'm at a loss for words. Remember when I said to myself I wasn't shy anymore? Yeah, well, I lied.

_Get ahold of yourself, chickenshit._

"Uh, W-What's up?" I ask nonchalantly looking around at anything else but her.

"You're the one who just took a picture of me, right? What's a cute girl like you doing all of the way on the outskirts of town?" she leans up closer to me checking out the camera in my hand. A little too close for my taste. She smells nice.

"Uh-huh. For a photography project." She looks unimpressed.

"Photography, huh? Blackwell Academy?" She smirks and studies me for any signs of weakness.

"Yep."

_Keep it short and sweet, Maxie. You're not interested. Or am I? Shut up brain._

"Well then. Like what you see?" she beams at me not breaking a second of eye contact and twirls around. Is she trying to seduce me? 'Cause it's working.

_GET IT TOGETHER!_

"Uh, I mean you're nothing special," I hold my ground. "Just wanted a picture of the band." I may or may not have taken this confrontation the wrong way. Awkward. So, so awkward. Ugh.

She doesn't seem to mind the tension as she busts up laughing and takes a second to collect herself. "Haha, yeah? You're hilarious kid. I like you. What's your name? I'm Rachel Amber." If her confidence was tangible it could shoot the roof off this whole damn mill like a bazooka.

"Max. Max Caulfield."

"Well Caulfield, that photo isn't free." A devious smile begins to creep upon her lips as she leans in just inches away from my own. As my mind tries to wrap around the idea that she might be trying to impulsively kiss me, I feel a quick tug from my back pocket. Huh?

"I'll just be holding onto this," she chuckles waving the photo back and forth teasingly in front of my face. My cheeks redden. I can't back down. Not now. Do something. Without thinking, I grab Rachel's wrist that had the hand with the photo and press my lips against hers. While she struggles with my sudden empowerment and a moan escapes her lips, I swipe the photo and take off into the night as fast as I could leaving her with a dumbfound look plastered across her face.

_Holy shit._

**Chloe POV**

After my cigarette I head back inside with the muffled music continuing to grow louder with each step. I find Rachel hanging out off to the side of the crowd in a little daze. She is blushing. Weird.

"Hey!" I stroll up next to her and snap my fingers to get her attention. Her gaze breaks and she looks up at me grinning.

"Oh hey, Chloe! Sorry I was out of it for a second." she exclaims staring into my eyes. I stare back.

"Hahah yeah I noticed. What gives?" I question knowing Rachel is hardly ever like this.

"Nothing! I was just waiting for your ass to get back in here for the next band. Lets go!" she grabs my hand and we head into the crowd. I shrug any doubts off as we end up thrashing until 3 in the morning.  


	4. The Captain and The First Mate

**Max POV**

First day of classes at the academy and I'm already exhausted. Already distracted. I guess it didn't help that I was out late last night, huh? Mr. Jefferson is lecturing on the "golden hour" of photography while I fidget with last night's photo on my desk. Rachel Amber. The way the stage lights illuminated her physical features made me feel some type of way. Like I was actually gay or something. Am I? It was almost like the golden hour the way she glowed. Her facial expression was captured the moment of herself totally letting loose to the music. I smile to myself.

_Are you cereal, Max? I was awesome last night._

The bell rings out overhead. Finally. My physical self is walking down the halls, but my actual self is flying high in the sky - like a bird floating with the breeze. I bring myself to think of the assignment Jefferson gave me in class today. It had to do something with finding treasure in places you couldn't think of. Hm, the only place I can think of is the forest. There is always neat shit there. Like last night at the mill. I take my bag of photos and camera as I leave the academy and make my way into the native forest.

After about an hour of walking through the thick brush I stumble across an old junkyard. I surprisingly have never seen this place before. I check out the sign above that says American Rust. I grin and take a moment to take in the sight of all of the junk - totaled cars, broken beer bottles, trashed appliances, you name it and it's here. Slowly being reclaimed by the surrounding forest. It's perfect. Raw and rough. I take a bunch of snaps from my camera and shove the developed photos gingerly into my bag for safekeeping.

I make my way by a little outhouse covered in graffiti. Making sure that no one is there, and that I'm alone I head inside.After a brief period of amazement, my heart sank. I stare straight ahead to a wall that was marked " ** _CHLOE WAS HERE_** " and right underneath " _ **RACHEL WAS HERE**_."

_What the hell?! Rachel and Chloe know each other? Holy shit._

I couldn't help but feel jealousy creeping around the corner. Sure, I made friends while I was away in Seattle, but I never had another best friend. It's not like I could blame Chloe either. I left, she didn't. She didn't call, but I didn't either. Part of me wants to leave, but part of me wants to be nosy. I decide to be nosy. I rummage through some of their stuff, old make up cases,concert flyers, friendship bracelets, until I find a picture of them together.

_Blue hair?! No way that was freaking her earlier!_

The realization that Chloe was indeed still around just blew my mind. Not to mention I freaking kissed Rachel Amber last night! Hoooooly shit. Various negative emotions all of a sudden began flooding into me. Fear, anxiety, nervousness, shock, shame.

_Calm down, Max._

In the midst of my freak-out I stumble over a seemingly-empty pizza box and notice a stash of weed and a prerolled joint.

_Well, this might help me "calm down."_

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up to the sun high in the sky shining through the thin sheet covering my window. God, it has to be past noon already. I stretch and roll over to glance at my alarm-clock. 12:34. Close enough. Last night was hella awesome chilling with Rachel, but damn this hangover is killing me. I slowly massage my temples still trying to wake up. Some ganja usually is my go to home remedy. Shit, it works for damn near everything. I sit up and glance over at my usual stash spot and notice that I didn't have any left to smoke.

_Dammit._

I already owe Frank a shit ton of money and something tells me he definitely isn't going to spot me anytime soon. That guy is a real prick. I have no idea why Rachel thinks he's cool - besides that he's our drug dealer. I lay in bed for a moment contemplating my next move. Suddenly, I remember the stash kept at the junkyard.

_Fuck yes!_

I quickly change from my pajamas and grab my truck keys. Within a few minutes I'm out of the house. As I arrive at the junkyard I kill the engine to my truck and hop out. I stretch my arms out and breathe in the brisk September air and notice the unmistakable smell of weed.

_Rachel must have had the same idea. Great minds think alike._

A smirk crosses my lips as I make my way over to the little shack I call home.

"Hey Rach!" I announce myself walking through the doorway greeted by smoke.

"Holding out on me? ...Who the fu-?" My eyes turn towards a petite girl completely out of it in the corner of the room. She has an old ass looking camera that I have definitely seen before in the grasp of one hand, and a half-smoked joint in the other. My eyes gaze up to a familiar freckled-face I haven't seen in years. I find myself starring straight into her ocean-blue doe eyes.

"MAX?!"

**Max's POV**

"MAX?!" was all I hear as I look up to the punk bluenette girl who was once my best friend. I try to get myself together, but fighting this high is no joke. I don't even really smoke so I have no idea what possessed me to just steal some weed and then smoke it in the same place I stole it from. 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Blue eyes to blue eyes we stare at each other for what seems like ages until Chloe crouches down in front of me and plucks the joint from my fingers with her face showing no expression.

"Chloe..." I try to speak but no other words come out of my mouth.

"Holy shit dude. Five years and Maxine Caulfield is back in the flesh!" she sits down next to me never taking her gaze off of me. I couldn't help but feel a little intimidation. "And she's a stoner and a freakin' thief," she chuckles as she takes a hit from the joint. My cheeks redden.

"S-Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't even smoke - really." I fib. The realization of meeting Chloe again was too much for me to handle at the moment. I knew the weed would take me out of my feelings. I can't even look her in the face anymore.

"Well Caulfield, you owe me for this." She nudges my shoulder playfully, but then her tone turns serious. "So why did you come back?"

"Well... I worked my ass off to get a scholarship for Blackwell Academy. I came back for the photography program." I look at the camera in my hand and lift it up in a weak attempt to show her how serious I was.

"So you come back for  _that_ , but not for your best friend? You didn't even tell me you were back, Max." her voice was suddenly harsh as she rolls her eyes. My stomach sank. The guilt instantly consumes me.

"Chloe, I just got back. Literally like a few days ago. I didn't know if you were still in town or not until just now." I weakly defend myself shifting around uncomfortably.

"You could've called. Texted. Sent a letter. Something!" There was fire in her voice. Resentment. Sadness.

How is this all my fault?

"It works both ways Chloe! You never kept in touch eith-" she cuts me off.

"My dad died, Max.  _My dad died_. You left. My life was hell, and has been hell ever since." She looks away from me sighing and finishes off her joint.

My mind reflects back to that day. I didn't have a choice or say in the matter when my parents took me away five years ago. It was neither of our faults. I was starting to get a little irritated, but I decide to be the bigger person, for Chloe's sake. I couldn't even imagine what she went through with her father's death.

"Chloe, listen. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you over who was at fault because let us be honest here. We're both at fault. So.. we can either just accept that the past five years happened, or we can still just go our separate ways if you want." I turn my gaze straight towards Chloe who is looking back, deep in thought. Her bright blue eyes seem endless.

**Chloe's POV**

We're sitting in silence letting the marijuana take over. I don't even know how I should feel right now. I'm fucking pissed. I'm resentful. I'm happy. I'm nervous. Jesus I need to get it together. Max just told me she pretty much wanted to squash what was between us. How? How does someone make up for five years of lost time? Does she just expect everything to just pick up where we left off? That everything is going to be okay? We're not the same people we were back then. Would we even get along? I guess I will never find out unless I give her a chance.

Wow. Seeing Max again is surreal. Silence has never been awkward between us – it's usually really comfortable and relaxing. However, this silence was different. It was like the silence between us from the past five years has exploded into one big bang. It's funny, you know, we're both high and lost in our thoughts and for a brief moment it's calm. I never really took Max for the stoner type.

I stole a moment to look over my once long lost friend. Her brunette hair is hella longer than before. Her freckles accentuate quirky hipster look she has taken on. Her short nails are painted with a pastel pink nail polish. She's still shorter than me and smaller than I am. Cute...

Max suddenly leans over and grabs Rachel's lipstick and a piece of paper. Before I could say anything I watch as she scribbles something down on a piece of paper and in one fluid motion hands it over to me. "Here. I gotta head back to school. See you around,  _Captain_." She lets out a soft giggle and waves goodbye while I'm still sitting high off of my mind.

I look down at the paper in front of me. It read, " _Your First Mate_ ," and listed her phone number. I feel my cheeks begin to blush as I remember back when we were kids who pretended to be pirates, claiming Arcadia for ourselves. My lips turn into a smirk as I stuff the paper in my back pocket.

_Welcome home, Max._


	5. Can There Be Two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. So you will notice that some stuff I've taken from the game and tweaked a little for this fanfiction.
> 
> Again thanks to whoever reads this. Feedback is HELLA appreciated!

**Max POV**

Wowser. I was just reacquainted with my childhood best friend. I haven't seen that chick in like five years. She's still so much taller than me. Super edgy now, too. Chloe straight up nails the punk rock chick vibe. And that blue hair! Blue freaking hair! She seriously rocks that shit. I wish I didn't have to head back to the academy. I feel like there is so much catching up to do with her. If she even wants to that is. I did give her my number though. I guess only time will tell if she hits me up or not.

On my way back to the dorm I take notice to all of the other students who are living here. Each room has a whiteboard on the outside for the students to use however they please. As I'm walking down the hall I notice on one of the white boards was written a name with a heart around it. Rachel Amber. I gulp down my nervousness as I walk by.

_Shit, I really hope she doesn't remember me._

I should have put two and two together that she goes here. She did comment on me being in Blackwell's photography program after all. There is not much else I know about her though, or how she and Chloe became friends. I wonder if Chloe has even told Rachel about me before. I couldn't blame her if she didn't. I let my mind wander at the thought as I head my way to the door of my dorm.

"Hello!" a short girl with blonde hair wrapped into a bun says to me smiling stopping me in my tracks. "My name is Kate Marsh! I think we're uh- neighbors?" She giggles reaching out her hand.

"My name's Max Caulfield. It's really Maxine, but just call me Max please." I shake her hand smiling. "Want to uh- come in?" I unlock my door gesturing her to come inside.

"Sure!" she says still smiling. I lead her inside and sit on my bed as she sits opposite from me on my couch. She looks around my room and within a second she notices the barrage of photos I have on the wall next to me bed. "Wow, Max! Your pictures are amazing..." she gazes in astonishment.

"Thanks Kate. I came to Blackwell for photography - obviously." I chuckle. "It's really the only thing I'm good at. It's like my thing I guess." I sigh as I'm turning around to look at my work. "If I was only as good at everything else I might stand a chance against the world." I snicker a little glancing back at Kate.

"Oh please Max. Stop selling yourself short. These pictures are amazing. You might even give Mr. Jefferson a run for his money" she giggles putting her hand up to cover her mouth. I couldn't help but blush a little. Kate is so sweet and nice.

"Wow really? Thanks for the compliment, but I am so not in the same league as Mr. Jefferson. I mean seriously, he is super famous in the photog world." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

" _Seriously_. I wouldn't lie Max! Lying is a sin you know." She chuckles slightly. "Sorry, I'm like super religious but not like nun status so don't worry." She says with a nervous tone to her voice with her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. That's totally cool, Kate. I mean, I don't know if I believe there is a big guy up there looking down on me, but I totally believe there is more to an afterlife." I get up from my bed and sit down next to her on the couch placing my hand on her shoulder. "Besides, everyone has something to believe in. Nothing to be sorry for."

I see Kate sigh in relief and relax more into the couch. After a brief moment she perks up as an idea just came to her mind. "We should hang out sometime. Maybe have some tea?" She looks at me with eyes beaming with excitement. "Whenever you're free of course."

I smile at the thought that I had just made my first brand new friend. "Sure Kate. That sounds amazing! I'll give you my number so we can text and stuff." I say as I grab a sticky note from my desk and quickly write down my number. After a second or so I spin around and hand Kate my number. "I'll see your around, neighbor?" We both erupt in a small fit of laughter and after a brief moment of talking afterwards Kate leaves to go back to her dorm for homework.

After closing and locking my door I plop facedown onto my bed. It was only a little after 3pm but I was exhausted. Seeing Chloe again really took it out of me I guess. I feel myself relaxing into my bed and my breath becoming shallower. Within a few minutes or so I knock the hell out.

**Chloe POV**

I'm lost in my own thoughts of Max when Rachel pops her head into the shack.

"Heeeey, I knew you would be here, but no invite seriously Chloe?" She smirks sitting down next to me. "What's up dude? Killer band last night, right?" She snatches the joint from my fingers and takes a drag. "You could smell this dank shit a mile away." She says with a grin.

"Yeah man, they were hella rad. I have a huge hangover right now. I'm surprised I even remember anything from last night to be honest." I say as I run my fingers through my hair knocking the beanie off of my head.

"Haha dude I know! We got so fucked up. We definitely have to do it again" she says with a sly smirk beginning to appear on her lips.

"Jesus Rach, you're hella hardcore you know that? Not even a day in between and you're already planning on round two." I laugh weakly. Normally I would be down to party every night, but for some reason I just feel like I needed to slow down maybe. Have a change of pace. Rachel snaps my attention back on her from my brief chat with myself.

"Aww what? Chloe can't hang anymore? I knew you wouldn't be able to keep up with me." She snickers taking another hit of the joint.

"Yeah right, Rach! I'm down for anything anytime. Not like I'm doing anything with my pathetic life." I huff jokingly and shove the empty pizza box to the side so I could stretch my legs out. I may be joking, but in the back of my mind I know I'm a little serious. Rachel seems to notice the slight discomfort in my body language as she leans against my shoulder and holds my hand.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Shit happens, you know? With everything going on with your family and shit I don't blame you for just wanting bake the day away. Life just sucks like that sometimes, but you got to keep moving on Chlo" she speaks with a reassuring tone while squeezing my hand a little harder. "I mean eventually we're supposed to get the fuck out of here anyways, remember?" She looks towards me with eyes beaming.

"Hell yeah I remember. I hella can't wait for that day to come. I'm tired of being stuck here. We definitely have to come up with some sort of fucking plan eventually. Screw this place!" I yell out flipping the bird to the world as if anyone else could see it. Rachel and I stare at each other for a brief moment before we erupt in a fit of laughter that lasted for several minutes.

"You're such a clown, Chlo."

"Hella." I say with a shit-eating grin.

I chuckle slightly while shifting uncomfortably with the thought of Max crossing my mind again. "Hey Rach?" she looks over at me questioningly at my sudden attitude adjustment.

"Hmm?"

"You remember that girl I told you I was best friends with awhile back before she left me high and dry?" I ask taking back the remainer of the joint and taking the last hit before I flick it off to the corner of the shack.

"Yeah. What of her? You never even told me her name you know." Rachel leans up against me letting the drug relax her muscles. She practically melts against me.

"She's back. Her name is Max."

"Max huh? So what is she like your ex or something?" Rachel questions me with not an ounce of jealousy. She places her hand on top of my knee and continues before I could answer. "I mean it's cool if it is you know. I wouldn't want to talk about an ex either."

" _What_?! N-No. Max is or was, my best friend when I was growing up. Her family knew mine and yeah we were pretty much inseparable. She left like 5 years ago right after my dad died to Seattle. We really haven't spoken since to be honest." I shift around uncomfortably wiping the sweat off of my hands. "It's just weird, you know? Like what am I supposed to do? Befriend her or forget her? I mean she did give me her number..." I trail off into frustration.

"Well shit, Chlo if she gave you her number than that's obviously a sign that she wants to continue your friendship."

"So now she wants to talk after all those years? It's so irritating." I let out a sigh thinking back to my stupid journal I kept growing up. All of those letters I wrote and left unsent. I reflect back on one very specific entry.

_'Max Caulfield, MIA ex-best friend extraordinaire. This artsy motherfucker loves photography more than life itself and definitely more than me. She even uses old instant cameras. It's probably not healthy for anyone to be that stuck in the past, but who am I to tell people how to live their lives?_

_When we were kids we would dress up like pirates and eat ice cream and write and draw these stupid comic books where we had powers and saved people and shit._

_Then my dad died, and her dad got some job up north and she moved away to Seattle. It was probably the moment when I needed her most, and she bailed. Thanks, Max, for teaching me that I can't rely on anyone. I mean it. Life lesson learned._

_The worst part is that even though we haven't spoken in months, even though I know, deep down, that she doesn't care about me anymore and that she probably has all new friends up in fucking Seattle... I still miss her. If she came back tomorrow and said "hey Chloe, want to dress up like pirates and be stupid together?", I would take her back in a heartbeat._

_In a heartbeat.'_

_Rachel saved me. I can rely on her._

"Earth to Chloe!" Rachel shakes my shoulder and snaps me out of my daze. "Anyone in there? Shit, you really were out of it just now. Stoned much?" She lets out a slight giggle as I finally show some signs of life.

"Sorry Rach. Hella out of it obviously." I lean up against her finding comfort from best friend. Truth is, the high wore off a while ago and I really am just out of it. My mind persistently continues to race about Max. Part of me wonders if I should even bother being her friend again. I have Rachel now after all. Just as I'm about to internally finalize the decision to myself Rachel, of course, shatters my plans.

"I want to meet her," she says as a matter of fact.

" _Seriously_?"

"Seriously. I have to see what this girl is about to have Chloe Price so riled up." She snickers as her lips change to a mischievous smile.


	6. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a Rachel POV or naw?

**Max POV**

I wake up to my cellphone ringtone going off on my nightstand. I quickly glance over at my alarm clock. 10:49.

_Jesus I napped that long?_

I groan at the thought of it being my parents but then quickly came to the realization that it would definitely be too late for them to call, and also my dad had just left yesterday. As late as it is, I decide to leave my phone ringing. If it was important they would surely leave a voicemail. My phone finally stops ringing, but a second or so later it starts to ring again.

_Seriously?_

I finally grab the phone and pull the phone up to my face to look at the caller ID. I have no clue whose number it is. I answer anyways. "Hello?"

"Hey Maxi-pad. It's Chloe."

"Chloe?" I say while sitting up in my bed stretching. "Jesus it's almost 11 you know. What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fineee." I can hear her slurring. She's obviously drunk. "Come hang out with me."

"There ain't no rest for the wicked, huh?" I try to stifle my yawn but fail.

" _Sooooo_  is that a yes?"

"Yes Chloe. I'll hang out with you."

"Great! I'm in a beat up pickup truck outside."

"You're outside...?" I glance outside my window into the parking lot and sure enough there she is. Her truck is the familiar pick-up that almost ran into my dad and I on the way into town. I quickly not that she's sitting in the passenger seat. Is she with someone else? It wouldn't surprise me if she drives drunk or high or _both_. She looks up noticing me and waves.

"Get your ass into gear, Caulfield!" She hangs up.

I put my phone down on the nightstand as I swing my body around to the edge of my bed. Giving one final stretch, I get up and head over to my dresser to change. I throw on black leggings and denim jacket over my plain white tank top. I slip on my high top converse and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is way too messy to be bothered with so I throw on a maroon beanie. Before I leave the room I grab my phone, camera, and bag. I sneak my way out pretty easily through the dorms. Apparently Blackwell security isn't the greatest. I hurry along to the parking lot and I see Chloe waving me over.

"Max!" She says with a hush poking her head out of the window waving me down. "Hurry up!"

I get to her passenger door and I sneak a look inside to see a girl sitting in the driver seat..

_Oh shit._

"Hey!" Rachel smiles warmly at me.

"Oh this is Rachel, Max. My partner in crime," Chloe informs me. Clearly Rachel hasn't told her we've met before.

"Max, right? I've seen you around school. Cool camera." Chloe gets out and has me sit between them in middle of her truck.

"U-uh yeah thanks..." was all I could mutter under my breath. "Nice to meet you." I decide to play her little game though. She quickly winks and puckers her lips at me. Chloe is too drunk and oblivious to see this as she gets back in the truck not paying any attention, and I feel my cheeks slightly redden. Suddenly, I feel Chloe drape her arm across my shoulders lazily as Rachel drives out of the parking lot. She smells of alcohol and cigarettes and some musky guy cologne. Her other hand is shuffling inside a plastic bag until she pulls out two beers.

"Does Max drink?"

"Max does drink." I say as I take the cold beverage from her hand. "Thanks."

_Drink. Stat._

"Damn Max you sure did change. You drink AND you smoke? Helllla rebellious." She emphasizes 'hella' smirking as she pops her drink open with her bottle opener and takes a swig. I take her bottle and wedge it in just the right spot under my cap and pop the top off. "Whoa, where did you learn that move?" Oh my dog she's easy to impress.

"I've had my fair share of beer in Seattle, Chloe." I say as I take a drink. I see Rachel look over at me, still driving. Her fingers lace the steering wheel ever so delicately as her pointer is tapping away.

"So Seattle, huh? I've been there. Cool place. Hella hipsters there." She points at my camera. "Bunch of photographers, but nothing old school like that thing," she giggles.

"Max has always been around those stupid instant cameras ever since we were little." Chloe chimes in. "She got one for her birthday and has been obsessed ever since."

"You gotta show me some of your work sometime. I on the other hand am obsessed with modeling. I've done some work here and there, but you can't really make it big in this shit-hole town. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Sure, I have tons of photos. Nothing spectacular really." I take a few gulps of my beer. "But I hope to make it big one day, too."

I can't help but feel out of place so I do what I do best. I bring my camera up in front of us and snap a cheesy selfie of us three. I take the photo and look at the developed picture. There was me, dead center, looking awkward as hell. Oddly enough, it was comforting for me. Chloe is on one side flipping her middle finger at the camera while Rachel is winking on the other. They both scrunch over closer to me to get a better look at the picture after it finishes developing.

"Selfie? Such talent." Chloe jokes sarcastically. "Kidding, that's a cool pic."

"Aww! We look so cute!" Rachel gushes. "And shut up Chloe. There is a lot more that goes into photography than meets the I you know." 

"Hey I said I was kidding! Sheesh. It's been like two minutes and you guys are already ganging up on me," she jokes reaching over me nudging Rachel playfully.

I hear the gravel of the dirt road that Rachel pulled onto and she slows the truck to a stop. She parks it and kills the engine. "We're herrrrrre. Looks like the party is just getting started," she says all giddy.  

"Awesome!" Chloe swings the door open and hops out of the truck, and Rachel follows suit.

I take a moment and gaze out the front windshield taking in the scenery. We're at the beach. There are some bonfires off in the distance and some party-goers with music blasting. The sea salt air is accompanied by a nice cool brisk. Parties aren't really my thing. I mean I went to a few in Seattle just to piss my parents off and to get my mind off of things, but I am sort of an introvert at heart. I suck it up and chug down the rest of my beer and catch up to Chloe and Rachel. No way am I backing out now.

_Nothing like some liquid courage to help me out of my skin._

**Chloe POV**

It's weird. Everything is weird right now. Is it because I'm drunk? Probably. It's the only way I know how to handle my problems. My problem right now? Max. Max meeting Rachel. An ex-best friend and a best friend / lover maybe? Fuck it, I don't know. I figure it's no use moping around killing my buzz as I grab a few beers from the ice chest and hand one to Max and then to Rachel. We sit at the edge of my truck's tailgate. 

"So Max, tell me about yourself. Chloe here hasn't mentioned a thing about a childhood bestie gone rogue," Rachel elbows me playfully. I look over at Max who appears to have a hurt expression, but hides it instantly drawing a light smile. No point in defending myself, what happened, happened.

"Not much to tell. I was born here in Arcadia and then moved to Seattle with my parents right after..." She stops short. "Anyways. Came back to pursue photography and make it big," she says with a slight shrug. "Or try to anyways..." She trails off in self-doubt. 

"That's so ambitious Max!" Rachel reassures her. "Maybe I could model for you? You know, add to your portfolio or something."

"Really? That'd be so cool of you Rachel. Thanks." Max seems to be warming up to Rachel quite nicely. 

_A little too nicely if you ask me. What am I? Chopped liver?_

"Yeah Max, your portfolio could use a couple of hot babes don't cha' think? Especially ones with bad ass blue hair," I smirk at her seeing her cheeks blush. I pull a cigarette from my pack and light it up. Nothing like a smoke while drinking.

"I definitely have to take you guys up on your offer," Max smiles a genuine smile. God I missed that. I missed her.

"You'd be a fool to miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity, Caulfield!" We laugh together and I notice Max bring up her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter. That is so cute.

_Wait, what was that?_

"So tell me something about yourself I don't already know. Hipster. Photography. I get it. What makes Max so interesting?" Rachel inquires. 

"Me? Interesting? Umm... I don't know. I play the guitar a little? Besides photography I do a little spray painting here and there." I notice Max palm her knees. She's done that ever since I've known her. She's nervous. 

"Spray painting? There is no way you tag Max. As rebellious of a teen as you seem to be you don't seem like the type to run away from cops." I joke with her.

"No, not walls or graffiti or anything. Just art." She shrugs. "Passes the time when you're stuck at home for most of the time. My parents never really let me out of the house."

"That never stopped me," I say smugly. "I'd sneak out and slip back in before mom even notices. Ninja status."

"I have a lot to learn I guess."

"Yes. Yes you do my young padawan." 

We all down our beers and I wonder if it's taking more of a toll on Max than it is for Rachel and I. Her cheeks have a seemingly permanent flush to them. "You okay there, Maxi-pad? Too much to drink?" I shoot a her a playful smile. "Rachel and I are seasoned vets at this you know." 

"Oh! Max if you can't keep up let us know. Wouldn't want us to take advantage of you now would you?" Rachel giggles softly at her. 

"What makes you think I can't keep up with you guys?" Max huffs and grabs another bottle of beer. She pops it open with her old one and chugs it down in one go in front of us. She wipes her lips with her denim jacket and shoots us a cold stare. "The real question is... Can you guys keep up with me?" 

_You're so on._

Rachel and I exchange looks at each other and we both grab a beer from the chest and hang them to Max to open. She smirks and hands us back the open bottles. Just as I'm about to finish my cigarette I see police sirens coming in our direction from a distance.

"Shit! Party's over apparently!" I yell grabbing my black leather jacket and putting it on. "We gotta scram."

"None of us are in condition to drive, Chlo!" Rachel stammers. We all hop off my truck and wobble at the effect of the alcohol. "Shit!" 

In the midst of the chaos of people running and grabbing their belongings, Max grabs both of our hands and yanks us to follow her. "Come on, you guys are reacting way too slow. Move your asses!" She hurries us into the forest. Rachel and I take off running and after a minute I notice  that Rachel and I left Max behind. Max has always been clumsy. Maybe she tripped and fell or something? I turn around, "Max?!" I yell out with concern for her and she rustles out of a bush with the rest of the beer and some leaves in her hair.

_Fucking no way!_

"You're freaking awesome, Max!" Rachel rushes to her and wraps an arm around her. I run to them grabbing the beer from Max plucking the leaves out of her brunette locks.

"Hella awesome, Caulfield." I say with a shit-eating grin. "Looks like we're all partners in crime now." She smiles warmly at me and we slap hands and fist bump like old times. We see the cops flashing their lights around in our direction Max takes off knowing we would follow her.

"You guys can thank me later. Let's get out of here!"


	7. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay }: I've been bad with time management with my new job.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> It's a little confusing, but there will be more explanations in the coming chapters.  
> As always, please leave a review. Appreciate it!

**Max POV**

I make my way up the steep hill and look over my shoulder to see Rachel and Chloe close behind. When we make it to the top I take a second so we can all catch our breath. No way the cops could have followed us up here. We bobbed and weaved through the trees and brush like deer in the hunting season. We all plop down on a weathered bench overlooking the bay with the edge of the cliff a few feet in front of us next to the lighthouse which light could be seen from miles away. In Arcadia, you could see the lighthouse from anywhere. I mean  _anywhere._ Chloe is on one side of me and Rachel is on the other. Chloe hands us each a beer and we all clink our bottles.

"Well that was a bit more excitement then I thought would happen tonight," I say as my adrenaline is slowly wearing off.

"Jesus Max you act like you've done this before," Chloe says eyeing me grinning slightly still out of breath.

"What do you mean? Run from the cops?"

"Yeah. That was hella quick thinking, and reckless for going back to snag the beer," Rachel adds while taking another swig of her beverage.

"In Seattle I would go to low-key theaters that hosted some indie bands. There would be a lot of underage drinking.. among other things. Once in awhile the venues were busted by police for drugs so you gotta kind of be good at getting the hell out of dodge." I drink the rest of my beer and get up to toss it in a trash can. "Which is hard when you're as clumsy as I am I might add."

"Oh wow that must've been hella sketchy. I wonder who tipped off the cops. Arcadia police probably had nothing better to do than to harass some juveniles," Rachel claims leaning her head on my shoulder sipping the rest of her beer.

"Who knows and who cares. Fuck em!" Chloe says unfazed. "Lets do something fun!" She stands up and takes my hands and pulls me up with her. Her hands feel so warm compared to my cold clammy ones. I look back at Rachel begging with my eyes for help but she leaves me to fend for myself as she sticks her tongue out at me. "Come on Max lets make up for lost time," Chloe whines noticing my gesture.

"Fun? What could possibly be more fun than running like fugitives?" I question her sarcastically. 

"This!" She suddenly picks me up and holds me over one of her shoulders while spinning around. I'm going to puke at this rate but I can't help but abrupt in laughter at Chloe's randomness. I start to think back on our shenanigans growing up and remember why I love Chloe so much.

_You mean in love with her. Hush you._

"Chloe! Put me down before I hurl all over you!" I struggle to break free of her grasps and just as I start to get dizzy she puts me down with a shit-eating grin that softens when she notices the expression on my face.

"You good?"

"I'm uh, fine Chloe. Just almost threw up was all," I try to play off my thoughts. Being with Chloe again is starting to bring up memories that I've tried so hard to repress. 

"Hey Max wanna play a gaaame?" Rachel asks with a smirk plastered on her face. She is definitely shit-faced right now.

"A game?"

"Yeah. Two truths and a lie. S-so you tell me two truths and one lie about yourself, but but you don't tell me which is which. My job is to guess. If I win, you chug the rest of your beer. If I looose, I'll chug mine," she slurs.

I sit back down on the bench and eye Chloe curiously for a split second and then I glance back at Rachel. "Fine. I'll play."

"I've already played this game with Chloe, and Chloe is NOT allowed to help me out." I notice a sly knowingly smile appear across Chloe's face.

"She's pretty good at guessing Maxi-pad. Choose wisely," she chuckles.

"Hmm," I take a few seconds to ponder. "Okay. I got it. Ready?"

"Go for it!"

"I've never been in love. Overrated if you ask me." Lie. Shit why am I being so bold? I take notice to Chloe staring dead at me with full attention now. I look into Rachel's gorgeous hazel eyes. Definitely having mixed emotions right now. Shit. "I've always wanted a pet fox. Too bad they're illegal though." Truth. I shrug. I know for a fact Rachel likes to play mind games  so I decide to throw a curve ball at her. "Aaaand I'm not virgin," I say sticking out my tongue. I am a virgin, but I'm gonna lie anyways. Jokes on you, Rach. Two lies and a truth.

"Wow Max you really got me thinking here," Rachel eyes me suspiciously. "Pet fox? Truth. You seem like the type to want an animal who is cute but feisty at the same time," she says while winking at me. "Now for the hard part." She stares into my eyes like she's searching through my soul to catch me red-handed. Suddenly she raises her hands up in defeat. "Okay fuck it. Waaay too out of it to think seriously dammit. I'm gonna go with you have never been in love so you're a virgin. Right? Right." 

I smirk at Rachel knowing that I cheated myself for a win. "Wrong. I've been in love and I'm a virgin haha. Complicated I guess." 

"Waittt whaat? I lost? I'm so confused... and drunk."

I laugh at Rachel and say, "It's okay I think I might have mind fucked myself, too." I peak over at Chloe who has a look as if she has been itching to say something. "What Chloe?"

She sighs. "Damn Seattle seems to get more action than this place. I'm kind of jealous," Chloe says while stretching out her legs and staring off into the distance. "No wonder you never kept in touch. Too busy living the life. Falling in love."

_Is she trying to take shots at me?_

"Chloe, don't." I frown at the fact that Chloe is doing this right here and now in front of Rachel.

"Don't what? State the truth?"

"Don't be an ass," I say with a hiss as I turn to Rachel. "Sorry. She can be a punk sometimes." I shift my attention back to Chloe. "Not the time."

"After five years I guess there never will be a time then, huh?"

"So that's how you want to be? What's your fucking problem? You act like you ever attempted to hit me up. You didn't. You act like it was easy for me to leave you. It wasn't. I left the only person - you know what? Nevermind. Forget it. You're a buzz kill, Chloe." I look at Rachel apologetically. "I'm sorry Rach. We can hang out some other time. Obviously Chloe and I are an issue right now." 

"Um.. It's cool? Really. You guys need to work this shit out. It was still fun though. Think it's safe to head back to the truck?" Chloe shrugs and storms off towards the direction of the truck and Rachel and I quietly follow behind. Chloe gains some distance between us and Rachel nudges me softly.

"She's the one, isn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" I look into her eyes as the moon illuminates them from above.

"The one you fell in love with."

**Chloe POV**

I stomp my way towards my truck making sure there aren't anymore cops lingering around as I unlock it and get in. I wait for Rachel and Max to catch up and I slam my fist against the wheel in frustration. I reach into my jacket's pocket and take out a cigarette. I flick my lighter and inhale the smoke into my lungs.

_I can't believe she fell in love._

I sigh as I take another puff and lean back into my chair. The passenger door opens and Rachel squeezes in the middle as Max takes the opposite end. Figures. As the door closes I reverse out of the parking lot and start driving back into town blasting my metal music. Rachel head bangs and jams out to the songs as Max stares out the window. I pull up the Blackhell and put the truck in park. Rachel turns down the music as Max gets out and starts walking to the dorms. Rachel looks me in the eyes. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we listen for the song to end.

"Crazy night, huh?" She whispers.

"Insane. Glad you're here with me though." I lean in to kiss her and just as my lips softly touch hers Max pops her head back in the doorway.

"Sorry I forgot my - ...camera." She looks away in embarrassment as she quickly grabs her camera from the chair. "S-sorry." She takes off running to her dorm without another word. 

Rachel senses my confusion and she breaks the silence. "Chloe... We need to talk." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel and I make our way quietly up to my room as my mom and step-douche is asleep. It is 2 in the morning after all. I shut my door softly and plop down on my bed next to Rachel. She places her hand on my cheek and I stare at her uncomfortably. I decide to take the initiative. 

"So what do you want to talk about Rach? Is it about Max? Because you don't have to -," she cuts me off placing a finger on my lips. 

"Yes and no. It's about us. Where we stand. You know we're best friends with... benefits right?" I turn away from her and look up at the ceiling. This is definitely not what I want to talk about right now.

"Sure."

"I don't think we could ever be more than that. I mean I love you, and our sex is amazing. But that's just what it is. Sex."

"What's your point, Rach? You gonna leave me high and  dry, too? What does Max have anything to do with this?" I pull a pillow over my face and groan into it. Rachel pushes herself up and straddles my waist snatching the pillow away. She leans down and whispers softly into my ear. "I see the way you look at her Chloe, but I want you. Just one more time." She licks my earlobe which sends shivers down my spine. "Is that okay?"

_Fuck._

"Y-yeah..." I let out with a breathy voice as she captures my lips with hers. I'm here right now with Rachel, but why am I thinking about Max? For a split-second I wish it was her lips on mine.


	8. One More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad bit graphic. Warning in advance!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated :)

**Max POV**

_What the hell Chloe?_

I storm into my dorm room and slam the door shut. I quickly lock it and plop down on my bedside. I have no reason to be freaking out, but I am. Chloe and Rachel are together. Cool. That isn't any of my business. Besides, the feelings that I had for her I long repressed. Five years of trying to repress that is. It's not like she had any feelings for me anyways. I take off my shoes and strip down to change into some pink boy shorts and a white tank top with a pink doe on it. As I crawl into bed and stare at my ceiling I couldn't help but remember everything from that day. The day I left. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Long story short, I confessed to her. Well tried to anyways. It was the day I was supposed to leave for Seattle. I knew I loved her before then of course, but I wanted her to know. I wanted her to know that know matter what happens that I would always be there for her no matter what; even if she didn't want me to be. I remember the look on her face, indistinguishable. I told her, "Chloe, I love you.  _I love you._ " She just looked at me for a brief moment and then turned away. She told me to leave because if I really did love her then I wouldn't be leaving her when she needed me the most. It broke my heart. So much so that I couldn't bring myself to confront her again. She didn't even say that she loved me back. Maybe she didn't get it? Maybe she didn't get that what I was really trying to say was that I was  _in love_  with her. I guess it didn't matter though. I left. 

Those years were the hardest years of my life. Sure I made friends, but I never really had another best friend. No one got me like Chloe did. No one picked up on my little nerdy quirks or my love for photography like she did. I couldn't let anyone in that close ever again. I guess that was my fault, too. It was not only hard on me, but my parents took most of the heat. I lashed out at them even when none of it was their fault. I broke curfews. I would sneak out late at night. I drank and smoked with boys who only wanted to see what base they could get to. I ran like hell from the police because just the chance of facing my parents' disappointment would be too much for me to handle. I rebelled. I shut off all emotions and became an asshole. I hurt myself just to feel something other than the emptiness I felt inside of me. Inside of my empty heart. The hole that Chloe was only able to fill.

I lift up my arms and look at the past that have healed over and scarred. One more time couldn't hurt. Could it? I reach into my nightstand and grab a razor blade. As soon as I glance at it I choke up and break into sobs. It has been so long. Maybe too long. Seeing her again is too hard. Seeing her happy with someone else is hurting me. Tears roll down my cheeks as I bring the blade over to my wrist and press ever so lightly as my skin tears and blood slowly starts to drip out. Physical pain. It could never match up to the emotional pain anguish that I'm feeling, but it distracts me enough from it. 

Just as I'm about to make another cut someone knocks on my door and opens it. "Hey! What the hell is all of the crying about?! Some people are trying to sleep -," she enters and stops dead in her tracks and looks at me mouth wide open. "Holy shit! Max? What the hell, dude!" It was Victoria Chase. Queen Bee of Blackwell Academy. Head of the Vortex club. Super popular, and super rich. She's in my photography class with Mr. Jefferson. I try to cover up my wrist but she rushes over and forcefully grabs my arm to inspect the damage. "Dude, I know you're a freaking weirdo and all, but what the fuck?" Blunt as always. I couldn't bring myself to look at her so I look away staring at my wall.

She sighs and sits down on my bed. "Look, not to be a bitch or whatever, but what could possibly be so wrong to where you feel the need to do this to yourself? I could care less to pry, but you need to get it together Caulfield." She looks up at my wall of photos "Jesus, I know you have a talent for photography but I didn't think you were this good," she compliments and I turn to look her in her eyes. For a split second she looks sympathetic, but then her eyes turn fierce. "I'm not going to sit here and hand out compliments, Max. Get it together. I would look like a loser if I didn't have stiff competition you know?" She takes the razor from my hand.

I sit up next to her and wipe the rest of my tears away. "T-thanks..." Was all I could mutter out. She stands up and makes her way to the door.

"Don't mention it. Seriously,  _don't_. I don't need all of Blackwell to know I have a heart," she smirks and then frowns at the razor in her hand. "I'm uh, gonna take this. There's a Vortex party next weekend if you want to come. You know, get your mind off of whatever the hell you're going through?" I nod weakly in response. "Cool. Wear something stylish will ya? Anyone who matters will be there. I don't need you cramping my style." With that said she leaves and closes the door behind her. 

**Chloe POV**

I lay in bed wide awake as Rachel is next to me naked deep asleep. I can't escape my mind. Am I shallow if during the whole time we were having sex that I could only think about Max? Sex with Rachel is hot, aggressive, and has no strings attached. I would like to think that I fell for her, but did I really? Did I like her for the fact that she saved me when I was at my lowest, or did I like her for her? I'm so confused. I can't stop thinking about what Rachel said earlier. One last time? What the hell does that mean? And why all of a sudden?  I think back to the day when Max left which hurt way worse than what Rachel is attempting right now.

She told me she loved me, but I already knew that. We were best friends after all. Of course she loved me and I loved her, but I was in love with her. I was too afraid to admit it. I couldn't. There was no way she felt the same about me. It would just have made things weird between us. What would it have mattered anyways? She was leaving. There was no way she could stay even if she wanted to. No matter how much I would have begged her to she couldn't. She went to Seattle and fell in love with someone else. That's what she admitted to Rachel, right? And now Rachel is dipping out on whatever we are. Figures.

Turns out I was right after all. I can't rely on anyone. Everyone is just going to up and leave me. My dad. Max. Now Rachel. There is no turning away now. Fuck them all, right? It's just me, myself, and I. But I still can't help but wonder... What if I told her? What if I told her that I loved her more than just friends? It doesn't matter. Shit, we're not even really friends anymore. I wish everything could just go back to the way things were. With my dad alive, and my mom Joyce not ending up with some PTSD ridden ass hat. With Max still my first mate.

Rachel stirs awake and turns over to look at me. "Hey. Can't sleep?" she asks groggy rubbing her eyes. "Do you need to talk?"

I sigh and look at her with anger taking over my emotions. "Why are you leaving me?!" I spurt out a little too loud. "You're just like everyone else who is important to me."

"W-what..? What are you talking about?" She looks at me with soft eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"Then why did you say 'one last time'? Like you just want to up and forget about me and this." I motion for her to look at us laying together in bed naked.

"Chloe. I love you. You're my best friend. That's it. I love the sex that we have. That's it. I don't mean to be a bitch, and what we have in amazing, but today I realized something." She says with her lips forming to her usual sly smirk. "I learned why Max Caulfield has Chloe so riled up."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I hiss and turn away from her. What could she possibly know?

"You love her. Like _love_  her. And she loves you."

I snap my head back to her. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"Well, you were more easy to read. No matter what happened between you guys those five years ago you genuinely smile and laugh when she's around like I've never seen before. As far as she goes, well... she told me," Rachel shrugs. "I admit what I did was hella selfish. So, sorry for that. Like I said, I just wanted you one more time."

_How could I be so stupid?_


	9. Getting Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsers it's been forever. My apologies. I started a new job and my schedule has been busy and wonky ever since. Still going to keep updating for whoever wants to read though! Thanks for sticking around (:  
> As always, reader feedback is greatly appreciated.

Max POV

_Hey Journal, long time no talk huh? I guess I can shed a little light about what has been going on with me lately.._

_The following week flew by as I busy myself with my academics.  I've made a few friends as well since I've been back. Warren Graham. Not much to say except I'm pretty sure he's completely infatuated with me. In love is more like it. He's super nerdy and wicked smart. Like genius smart. He always seems to be around even outside of class and follows me around like a lost puppy. I could care less for him, but hey he passes the time and keeps me company. Not to mention he helps me with my science homework. I can't complain. Remember Kate Marsh? Super sweet girl. Like sugar sweet that's how nice she is. I took her up on her tea offer. She's always so attentive and ready to listen to any of my complaints. She makes everything seem alright and the end of the world isn't coming any time soon. On top of that, she's not judgmental - like at all. So far they are probably like my closest friends._

_Of course I've made new acquaintances as well. Like a bunch. I always see Victoria Chase around campus doing shit that Victoria Chase only does with her posse Courtney and Taylor close behind. She's such an over-achiever and a kiss ass in my opinion. Especially with Mr. Jefferson who honestly is such a creep. She pretends like nothing ever happened that other night. I'm thankful for that. I guess she's not all bad. She did invite me to a party after all. Out of pity I'm sure. I met Nathan Prescott the other day, too. Super rich kid. Apparently his family owns the school and probably the rest of Arcadia Bay. Go figure. I'm pretty sure he sells drugs, too. He asked me if I ever needed 'anything' he's the guy to talk to. As if. Trevor and Justin are some stoner skater dudes I met. They let me take some school skating shots of them and I got high with them a few times. Super chill dudes.  There are a bunch more but I can't possibly think of all of them so I'm going to stop right there._

_As far as Rachel and Chloe goes... well let's just say that I've pretty much been ghosting them. I mean I see Rachel around school and always tries to talk to me, but I always make up some lame excuse that I'm coincidentally busy at the time. I'm pretty sure she knows why. She doesn't smother me though. She gives me my space even though she keeps insisting that I need to clear the air with Chloe. Now, Chloe on the other hand has been blowing my phone to hang out, but after what I saw that night I'm not really ready to confront her just yet. Definitely need to sort myself out first. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I should have known they were together, right? Stupid to let myself get my hopes up._

_Enough of that gloomy shit, I have a party to get ready for tonight!_

I place my pen down on my desk and close my journal shut as I sigh and look out of my dorm window. I glance over at the time. The party isn't for awhile yet but I literally have no idea what to wear. I know Victoria has expectations that I couldn't possibly live up to. Fuck it. I'm just going to ask her myself. I get up from my chair and walk out of my room into the hallway. Everyone is done with classes for the day, and it's Friday so mostly everyone is getting ready to go out tonight. I make my way over to Victoria's room and I knock twice just loud enough for anyone inside to hear. 

"Come in!" I hear her voice boom through the other side of the wall. I hesitate for a moment as I place my hand on the door knob but I make my way inside. "Oh, it's just you," she says with a little bit of disappointment but perks up. "What do you want, Max?" She's sitting in front of her vanity doing her make up.  

"Uh, the party's tonight and - "

"I know. So what?"

"Well...I uh, was wondering if you could help me pick something out?" I ask wiping the sweat off my hands against my jeans.

_Damn, why am I so intimidated by her?_

She takes a second to finish her mascara and she glances at me. "Glad you're smart enough to come to me for fashion advise. I invited you so I guess I can't let my guest come without looking decent." She gets up and grabs her purse and my hand and drags us out of her room in a hurry. "Let's go."

"Where are we going? My uh room was back that way, you know."

"Of course I know, stupid. And I also know that you don't have anything decent enough to wear," she looks over and smirks at me.

"Hey! I like my clothes." I chuckle a little. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to get dolled up for once.

"Yeah, but nobody else does. Come on hippie. I'm going to make you look great. You need it after your whole, um, episode the other day."

My throat dries up a little and before I get the chance to open my mouth and speak Victoria continues. "Sorry, bitch move."

"It's okay. Thanks for this."

"Like I said, don't mention it."

Victoria is actually really generous, or really rich, or both, because she took me shopping and bought me a whole outfit  _and_  took me to the salon to get my hair cut. I could have bought everything myself, but she insisted on paying and wouldn't hear any more of it. We're back in her dorm room now getting ready. I'm wearing ripped denim jeans, a loose black tank top, and a brown leather bomber jacket with a cute pair of combat boots. I look into the mirror to take in my new look and damn I actually look really good. My hair isn't long anymore. I got it cut off at the salon and now it's layered above my shoulders with my bangs parted to the side across my forehead. She helped me with my make up as well. Black eye shadow and a touch of mascara. Simple, but bold she says.

Victoria comes up behind me and looks over my shoulder into the reflection of the mirror. "Damn Max, if I wasn't straight I would totally be gay for you," she says with pride. "Do I have taste or what? I mean you totally look like a hipster still, but at least you have some style."

I smile into the reflection of the mirror at her with a slight blush blooming onto my cheeks. "Thanks Victoria. You didn't have to you know." I couldn't help but get a little emotional. No one has ever saw me like that before. At my weakest. My most vulnerable.

She sighs with some frustration but places her hands on my shoulders. "Want to talk about it? Look I know I may come off bratty and mean, and that's because I am, but I'm not a completely heartless bitch. And we may not even be considered friends, but you can still talk to me. Also stop thanking me," her expression softens as she smiles reassuringly back at me.

I take a second to collect my thoughts, but all I could mutter out is "It's stupid."

"Stop. Just tell me and I'll  _try_  not to judge," she sarcastically jokes. "I'm kidding. Tell me everything."

I decide to tell her everything that has happened. How I foolishly fell in love with my childhood best friend and how naively thinking that once I came back things would pick up from where they left off. I told her how my relationship with my parents weren't the greatest because I blamed them for taking me away in the first place and that things would be different otherwise. She doesn't even love me back. How I expressed my feelings to Rachel. How I found Rachel with Chloe. How I cut myself just to feel something other than loneliness and heartache. 

Throughout my rant Victoria listens attentively. She cringes at the vivid details and a look of sadness creeps over her face, but she remains strong in her demeanor.

Victoria gently wipes the tears off of my puffy red cheeks. "Don't cry. You'll mess up your make up." Her voice was stern but somehow soothing at the same time. "I'm going to tell you what I honestly think so don't hate me too much for my blunt honesty, okay? I think that maybe your parents moved because they had to. Money is practically everything so if they thought that moving would provide you with a better life, then they took it. You can't blame them, but at the same time I've never been in that situation." She shrugs sitting on her bed and motions for me to sit down next to her. I follow. "I'm sure you can patch things up with them. Now... Chloe? I didn't expect to hear that you've fallen in love with Blackwell's problem child. Well actually, more like Arcadia's problem child. She's always getting into trouble. Shit, she just got expelled not too long ago ditching with Rachel. I mean, they may be a thing but I don't think they're actually together like that. In my opinion, you shouldn't worry yourself with frivolous shit like that. I mean you're amazing at photography. Are you willing to just blow all of that off for someone who may not even love you back? Shit, I wouldn't even think twice about it. Peace out. Next!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her bluntness and she giggles along with me. "So try not to worry too much, okay? It's not worth it." She pushes the sleeve up on my jacket exposing my arm and she speaks softly running her fingers along my scars, "It's not worth this."  I choke up a little as Victoria embraces me in a hug. "Shh.. it's okay. Let's forget about all of this tonight and go party." 

Chloe POV

I'm going insane. Fucking Max won't talk to me and Rachel isn't helping. I hate myself. I always ruin everything. I'm so fucking confused. I've been so blind by Rachel recently that I didn't stop for a second to think and see what was really in front of me. Max is still in love with me and I  was too afraid to admit my feelings to her when I had the chance. Rach was always just a thing. We were there for each other when we needed to be, and that was that. Sure, it was shitty for Max and I not to keep in touch and I realize now that we were both just too hurt and afraid. Afraid that the other wouldn't love each other back, or that we would stop loving each other. Or that we would lose one another forever.

_I need to see her. I need to tell Max that I'm in love with her. That I always have been._


	10. Prove It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!   
> As always reader feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks to whoever has been sticking around :) I will not leave this story unfinished!

**Max POV**

I'm in Victoria's car as she drives up to a private and remote house a ways from town. Did I say house? I meant a fucking mansion. This place is huge. It's luxurious and it's way out of my league. The drive way could easily fit like fifty cars and there seems to be just that amount as we pull up. I'm literally dazed by this house right now and I don't catch whatever Vic is telling me because she shoves me lightly. "Helllloo? Earth to Max Caulfield!" 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I apologize offering a weak smile as I fidget with my jacket. 

She sighs as she checks her reflection through the mirror in her sun visor while putting on lip gloss that was a tad lighter shade than the color of her lips. After rubbing her lips together and making a tight popping sound she speaks. "Well, as I was saying... There will be a bunch of people from school so don't make me look bad." She smirks at me and notices my discomfort. "C'mon Max. I'm gonna need you to come out of that little shell of yours and just have fun tonight, okay? You look great. Hell, hook up with someone for all I care," she snickers.

"Me? God I don't know about that," I murmur feeling insecure next to her.

"Loosen up, Max. I'm kidding. Sheesh! You know what? Here." She reaches into the glove box in front of me and pulls out a bottle of tequila. "You so need a shot first." She twists off the bottle cap and takes a swig of the  alcohol and hands me the bottle invitingly. "Drink."

_Fuck it._

I mentally prepare myself for the intense taste and I gulp down two shots in one go. I scrunch up my face and let out a soft "bleh" while shaking my head looking towards Victoria. "Damn Max, didn't know you had it in ya." I smirk at her and give her a mischievous smile. 

"This ain't nothin'," I say shrugging modestly. 

"Yeah, yeah two shots and now someone thinks she's the big shot," she laughs poking at my chest. "Ready?"

"Ready."

We both get out of her car and pass by a couple of Blackwell students already plastered out of their minds. We receive a couple of unwanted cat calls and whistles in the distance by random party-goers. 

"Woooohooo miss Queen B is here. Now it's a party!"

"Damn Max, you look freaking sexy!"

I look over at Victoria as we're walking with a slight blush in my cheeks while she smirks back at me with her head held high and we both share a laugh. I can see that Vic lives for this shit, and I feel good. No, I feel amazing right now. We head inside of the house to the music blasting with the bass booming. The dark rooms are illuminated by strobe lights and filled with smoke from the fog machines. Vic takes my hand and walks me over to the bar. A bar. Like we're still in high school yet we're literally at a freaking bar right now. That's the infamous Vortex Club for you. "Can I get some bourbon on the rocks, please." She asks the bartender confidently and looks over at me. "And for you?"

"Uhmm, how about a shot of tequila and just a Modelo?" I ask already feeling the alcohol taking effect on my body as I shove my shoulder slightly into hers.

"Mmmm, Max going big tonight, huh?" Her tone turns instantaneously serious. "Fine, but if you get shit-faced and end up puking everywhere I'm going to act like I don't know you, you know." I look into her focused eyes and I can't help but bust up laughing, and she can't help but join in.

"I'll be fine Vic. I know my limits," I smile reassuringly at her. I keep my gaze on her and I take the shot glass rimmed with salt and take my shot immediately following up with the lime. After a couple of seconds I continue, "See? No puking."

She returns my gaze and smiles contently. "Good." I notice her glance over my shoulder and I look over to see Taylor and Courtney waving Victoria over along with Nathan. "Well looks like my posse is waiting for my arrival. Do you want to come with me or are you good?" I hold up my hands in slight rejection. I don't mind hanging out with Victoria after all she's pretty cool, but I literally can't stand her ' _friends_.' 

"I'm good thanks. I'm fine with just chilling and mingling." I say sipping on my beer. "The Queen must attend to her subjects after all," I giggle and I notice Victoria blush. 

"Hush you. I'll find you later?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you," and with that Victoria takes her drink and leaves me to fend for myself. I'm not going to lie, I think the three shots right off the bat was perhaps a little too much, but I hype myself up to handle it. I take my beer and head over to the crowd of people dancing to the tunes the DJ is playing. He's remixing a Kendrick Lamar and The Weeknd song called " _Pray For Me_ "  and he's actually pretty damn good. I can't help but get lost in the music with the buzz that I'm feeling right now. Before I know it I find myself merging in with the crowd sipping on my beer and dancing. I lose myself completely and after awhile a familiar figure comes up to me dancing to the rhythm of the beat against my body. Rachel.

She leans up close to my ear and talks to me over the music, "I couldn't really believe to see you here, but I thought I saw you earlier." 

"Yeah, didn't think I would see you here either to be honest," I yell back at her. 

"You look freaking amazing! Nice haircut! Hella cute." Before I could say anything she takes my hand and pulls me away from the crowd and we both sit down on a couch in a secluded part of the mansion. I'm pretty thankful for sitting down, actually, the alcohol was really getting to me right now. I didn't even notice that my arm was naturally draped over her shoulders until she spoke up. "Um.. touchy-feely 'cause you're drunk, right?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and chuckle at her. "Right." I hand her what was left of my beer and she takes it and chugs it throwing the empty bottle away in a trash can. 

"So what brings Max Caulfield around these delinquents?" 

"Victoria invited me so I thought I'd come." 

"Oh? Victoria, huh? Since when did you guys become friends? I never took you as the type to associate with someone like her." 

_I wonder what type people see me as._

"What? She's pretty cool. To me anyways."

"Sure, I guess everyone has some good qualities about them."

_And here we go._

It was really hard for me to bite my tongue. Victoria has been nothing but nice to me, it came natural to defend her now. "Victoria is actually nice once you get to know her you know. She's been helping me with a lot lately." I look over at her and her feather earring. "God, I really love that feather of yours," I slur out and I couldn't help but giggle at my drunken randomness. 

Rachel looks at me in confusion for a second and smiles at me. "Thanks." I watch her pull out her cellphone to send a quick text and she puts it back in her pocket. "Want another drink? I did kind of drink the rest of yours after all."

"Hell yeah! That'd be great thanks, Rach." 

"Alright. Wait here." She gets up and winks over her shoulder at me as she disappears towards the bar through the crowd of people. As I'm waiting contently Warren appears literally out of the blue and and waves over at me.  _Fuck me right?_

"Max! Hey! Wow you look really great! Really great!" He yells excitedly over the music and comes over and sits down next to me. "Didn't know you were going to be here tonight. It's not really my style either, but I thought I'd swing by since it's the first party of the year." He continues to ramble about shit that I'm not really paying attention to and I look at him with confusion when he asks, "Do you wanna go Ape with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said do you wanna go to the movies with me, Max?" He was really close to me now. I didn't notice that his hand was on my knee and he was leaning up next to me.

"Um..I  uh- " A familiar voice comes through saving me from Warren's grasp. I'm not sure if this will be any better.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Chloe.

**Chloe POV**

After getting Rachel's text I make my way over to where Max is only to see her sitting with some nerdy-looking square. Say it ain't so Max! Definitely cannot be your type. Or can it? 

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" I try to sound casual and friendly as I wedge myself in between Max and the guy. I lazily sling my arm over Max's shoulders so he would get the hint that she is off limits. I mean she's not my girlfriend or anything, but that's not going to stop me from being over-protective over her.

"Um, Chloe this is Warren. Warren, Chloe." Max introduces us and I take in her new look for a brief second as I look back at Warren. "So is this like your boyfriend or something?" 

_Please say yes so I can knock him out._

"N-no. We're just friends," Waldo lets out nervously. "I was just asking Max if she wanted to go to the movies with me." I look back to Max who gives me that look she always gave when we were kids  to save her out of a sticky situation. "Sorry, she's busy. We have plans. Right Max?"

"Right." She smiles thankfully and leans her head on my shoulder. I can smell the alcohol off her breath and man she is so intoxicating to me right now. 

"Right. So uh, if you'll excuse us Waldo." Take the damn hint.

"It's Warren."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Warren. Max will catch you some other time." I smirk at my victory over him and he says bye to Max and that he'll catch her later at school with a defeated look. As soon as he leaves Max slumps down into the couch more and sighs. 

"Thanks Chlo. Saved my ass just now. So... I take it Rachel isn't getting me a drink?" Damn, she's drunk and still catches us red-handed. I smile nervously at her as she looks up at me awaiting an answer. 

"I can get you one. Just wait here a sec." I rush over to the bar and grab a couple of beers and make my way back to Max who was waiting for me patiently. I hand her a beer and she takes it while thanking me. 

"So..." She drags out with the intent of getting me to talk first. I gulp nervously as I actually look at the beautiful girl in front of me. She cut her hair and has on clothes that accentuate her body ever so perfectly. I run my hand up and down the back of my neck as I breathe out slowly and softly.

"You look amazing." 

_Really Price? That's all you can come up with?!_

"Thank you..." She's so quiet now I can barely hear her over the chaos in the house. Even the alcohol isn't really taking the edge off of her nerves or mine for that matter.

"Listen Max, I uh-, the other day... It - it wasn't what it looked like." I let out really quickly. It was now or never. She has been avoiding me and I may not get another chance to talk to her. She sighs and leans her head against my shoulder.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Chloe. I'm happy for you, really I am." I look down at her as she looks up at me trying to hide her emotions away by smiling. My best friend. Trying to support me even though I can tell it's eating her up inside. 

"No, no. Rach and I... it's complicated. Or it was. I mean, I fuck this isn't really coming out like it's supposed to. What I mean to say is that we're not together like that. We were just friends with benefits and that's all. And we're not doing that anymore. Just friends. I have no idea if that made any sense to you but yeah..." I can't help but ramble. How the hell am I supposed to explain to her that Rachel and I are really good friends who just so have happened to have sex together, too? I waited all of this time for my chance to speak to her and I don't even have a clue of what to say. God I wish she would just say something. Anything. But Max is just sitting here in what seems to be deep in thought and the seconds going by seem like hours.

Finally, Max opens her mouth to speak, "It's been awhile, huh? Five years is a long time... I mean do we really even know each other at this point?" Ouch. That definitely wasn't a comment I was looking for. My eyes continue to stare at the small brunette before me and I watch as she fiddles with her beverage her eyes avoiding mine. "I should be the one trying to apologize to you, not the other way around." She turns her attention and stares back blue eyes to blue eyes. "It was silly of me to think that I could come back after five years and things would just pick up like nothing ever happened. It was silly of me to think that..." she trails off pondering the thoughts going through her head. "That you wouldn't move on to find something , no, someone better." She downs the rest of the beer and places it down on the ground next to her feet. 

"What are you saying Max? Why are you acting like I replaced you? Sure we didn't keep in touch for awhile but that doesn't mean that I know you any less or that you know me any less. Hell, we just have some catching up to do is all." I try to reassure her by holding her hand but she immediately pulls hers away folding her arms. Max has never been this defensive with me, this closed off. Maybe I don't know her anymore.

_But I want to._

Just as I'm about to speak again someone comes around the corner and snatches Max's hand and pulls her up from the couch forcefully. Victoria.

"You're coming with me," she says sternly and Max goes to her side so obediently. "And you," she points her perfectly manicured finger my way, "Stay away from her."

I stand up and get in Victoria's face, "What the hell are you doing, Chase? You don't even know what is going on." 

"Oh? _I_ don't know what's going on?" She snickers and continues, "What? You think that I don't know that Miss Rachel Amber is done using you up and now you're trying to come for Max? While she's drunk I might add. Not very classy Price, but then again, you aren't really the definition of class are you? And seeing as how Max doesn't have the backbone to stand up to you, I will." She looks down at Max's arm and grabs the sleeve of her jacket and pulls it up revealing scars that dropped my heart into an empty pit. "See this Chloe? This was because of you. Because while you were running off with the slut of the school, Max was over here pouring her heart out to no one." I try to look at Max for answers, but she's looking away down at her feet devoid of any emotion. 

"Max...?" I try to reach for her but Victoria steps in between us with her arms crossed. "Max, don't listen to her she doesn't know what she's talking about. Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"And what would she have said Price? Hey Chloe I'm over here cutting myself because I'm in love with you and you aren't in love with me? Get real." I see Max tug at Victoria's shirt motioning for them to leave and she nods in agreement. As they begin to turn away to leave I feel tears start to flow down my face and I know that I can't hide it anymore.

"Max wait!" She stops, turns, and looks over at me with eyes covered in defeat. "Max I love you. I always have been in love with you, and I'm sorry you've had to wait five years to hear me say it. And I'm sorry I was too chickenshit to love you when you needed me to. I'm so sorry...Please." This is it. My heart is out on my sleeve. I'm vulnerable. I'm fucking terrified. Say something!

Victoria looks behind her shoulder and waits for Max's response. After a few seconds roll by she utters two words and two words only barely above a whisper. "Prove it." And with that Victoria begins walking away as Max follows closely behind.

_"Prove it."_


End file.
